A flexible circuit comprises, electrical circuit traces of thin paths of metal adhered to a flexible strip of dielectric material. The flexible circuit is useful for connecting between multiple electronic components that are assembled together in the construction of an electronic apparatus such as a computer or an electrical appliance. The multiple electronic components are compactly assembled in confined spaces within the apparatus to achieve an apparatus of compact size. Between the compactly assembled electronic components are awkwardly arranged, confined spaces within which an electrical circuit is to be located for interconnecting the components. A flexible circuit is ideal for this purpose. The flexible circuit is thin, on the order of 0.011 inches (0.28 mm.), so as to extend in such confined spaces between the multiple electronic components. The flexible circuit is readily deflected into flexible curves, so as to extend along awkwardly arranged spaces among the electronic components.